Another one for the archives: My name is Danny
by Sparkle Fairy the Great
Summary: Danny is strange. She has her habits, her philosophies on life, and a family that's just as dysfunctional as she. The life she lives is dull and the idiots around her make her cringe. That is Danny, and that's her world. Though what happens when a man knocks her over in the middle of a daily walk, rendering her unconscious? Will briefly have POTO elements for a chapter or two.


**Oh Lord, here we go again! Will I keep up with this? Will I not? Will there be cake? I am not certain! Though I must admit I am verrryyyy happy with this so far. I feel like my Honors English class has helped me grow more as a writer, and unlike before, this has a nicer flow and I'm not cramming so many fancy words to make it sound pretty. It will however be official Pokemon fanfiction. There will be a bit where I will incorporate some Phantom of the Opera into the story, but it will probably be briefly before the story returns to its normal plot. Though I really don't see a plot being planned so far to be honest. I never get things done when I think about it too much so I'm going with my gut on this one and letting things go with the flow. **

**Especially now that school is coming to an end I feel there will be more time to write. **

**If, the case may be, that you do like this fic, a comment would be much appreciated as a bit of moral support. Comments are like puppies, when they're sweet and fluffy and nice they are much appreciated. When they're not so much of the following and chew your furniture, you want to kick them... I'm just kidding I wouldn't kick a puppy! That's terrible... **

**So any how... Read! **

* * *

The mind is an interesting place where ideas and thoughts float in a bunch of grey matter. Of course that isn't very poetic –most readers usually look for a deeper more eccentric course of description, _usually _consisting of words revolving around how "dark" and "mysterious" such a place is. I could do that of course, start over and paint a picture of the human consciousness being a black/dark vortex, sucking in every piece of information a person receives only to spit it back out later in some form of a dream or weird bout of inspiration for a fanfiction.

But how lame would that be.

No, I won't go into those details. They're overrated and used too often, and for me have become stale with the taste of… how can I say this nicely… well, with the taste of angsty teenagers vomiting out their conflicted emotions... Yup, that sounds about right to me.

However, not to sound like a complete cynical A- hole, I will admit that I too am a teenager also constantly hurling her angsty-ness around the internet. The only difference is that I am trying to break free of this hormonal and estrogen filled curse by writing some sort of fictitious plunder that will sound half as good as it did in my head.

To some of you this whole monologue might sound angsty itself, and I wouldn't blame you really, since again I am in fact an angsty teenager. But to make things fair I hope all of this bull hockey I pour into the dark, depressing, non-angsty depths of this fanfiction will prove to be some form of entertainment to you.

You know I hope where ever you are, whether it is in bed, on a plane, or in the bathtub (I'd be a hypocrite to advise otherwise), that you enjoy yourself, that if you do become bored and fall asleep it is in fact, not in a bathtub, that phanfiction doesn't always have to be about new beginnings or sexual tension, and that you notice how any ridiculously long sentence can be easier to read, with a ridiculous amount of apostrophes, considering this is the length of a small paragraph.

Furthermore, out of this whole experience you will notice that there will be no planning what-so-ever. In planning I mean an actual legitimate AND planned plot-line. To some that might sound like a risky idea, but then again, why not? When has real life ever had the crystal clear archetypes and predictable story lines of literature? A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK ACTUALLY!111ONEONE!111 See what I did there? Had you going haha #troll #lol.

So without further a-due: One more tale for the archives

* * *

The sun is bright. There. I said it, simple, down to the point, and without that much elaboration of that stupid yellow orb in the sky. You can't look at it directly, and it will burn your skin off if you bask in its hydrogen gases for too long. To some, looking brown, crispy and cancerous is to be thought of as sexy, while others just get a kick out of ruining their eye sight. In fact some days I just sit and wonder why either is appealing.

Today unfortunately, the sun has been hidden by a mask of dull, gray rain clouds, so nobody can partake in either activity. Religious tanners weep as they resort to spraying themselves with spray tan –nobody bothering to tell them that they don't look like sun gods, but rather tall oompa loompas. Horny and bored teenagers leave to go and take their texting indoors –since everyone knows rain clouds mean rain and rain means frizzy hair and ruined IPhones. Even the Mary Sue's of various fanfictions felt their luxurious hair deflate and pitch perfect voices soften with undeniable sorrow.

In other words everyone was sad.

I wasn't sad though.

Obviously.

I instead grabbed an umbrella and continued my daily routine of walking to the end of the street, and making my way back, each time stopping in the exact same spot, and then counting to make sure I take the exact same amount of steps back. It was something I did every day to the point where it became as natural as diving off the high board into an inflatable kiddy pool.

In other words no, it wasn't natural at all. In fact I hated to do it but I had to, I had to pick myself up every day at the exact same hour and continue my strange ritualistic behavior. Some might say I'm cursed, bewitched, or possibly just have a case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, but either way you look at it the end result is the same. What was odder was the fact that I wasn't unhappy while doing it.

I reach the half way mark of the street. It was _exactly_ 150 paces from point A, leading the entire trek to the end of the road to be _exactly _300 paces. As I stepped into 152 paces the rain came down like a soggy hammer (if you can imagine what that looks like), my concentration almost faltering for a split second.

I inhale to step 156 and continue to breathe in and out for each step taken to ensure my focus. It wasn't but a couple minutes after that I counted to a perfectly even 200.

I continued to walk to the beat of my steady breathing.

201 breathe in.

202 breathe out.

203 breathe in.

204 breathe out.

205 gasp for air as a strange man comes and knocks into you.

206 to 211 stumble around a little before collapsing face first into concrete.

It was during this brief moment in time that life's existence seemed to slow down. The only thing that seemed to keep up in regular intervals was the ground, as it shook with a vast amount of ferocity. Most people in this situation would be petrified if the Earth wobbled about as it did today. Then again I am not like most people, and found it much more appeasing in that moment, as my body slowly descended to the black top, to close my eyes and take a brief nap; surely I wasn't all strange to find this tremor in the Earth soothing. In fact, as my cranium landed with a drawn out and under-dramatic thud, I began to feel a cool darkness wrap around the corners of my vision, then gently spread like a plague till all was black.

Briefly, I was finally at peace.

When I woke up, it was in a short instant, like someone had just flipped on the light switch inside my brain and _bam!_, I was awake. Little specks of multicolored lights tangoed across my field of vision for a couple of seconds, swirling and dancing as though a bunch of drunken fools. It wasn't until my head was cleared of this strange little light show that I even bothered to get up. For a short while, all I could muster to do was lay back, relax, and mentally draw pictures on the ceiling.

_If I connect those two water stains and cross my eyes just a little, I think I could see an accurate portrait of Abraham Lincoln, _I mused to myself.

For the rest of the hour I fancy some personal time and continue to pick out water stains that look like the presidents. So far I had Lincoln, Ronald Reagan, and Herbert Hoover. Mulling it over a little, like swishing down a soda to extract its taste, I find that the next blotch I spot on the ceiling looks nothing like William Howard Taft, and decide that I've wasted enough time on the floor.

I hastily get up and swat off the clump of dust bunnies that had collected on my pant sleeve.

Being the most impatient of my family, I usually take just a couple of minutes to asses my surroundings. The rest of my kin instead, would ponder and question for at least an hour, only getting to the philosophical opinions and not the external, and probably more important, details of what was in front of them. One time my beloved cousin twice removed (well, we were a big family), stayed an extra two hours after the church mass, just to question the significance of the type of flowers being used. She later Googled and found out that the Rhododendron meant to beware, and its accompanying décor, the Begonia, meant deep thoughts.

The shock on her face was hysterical.

As far as my surroundings went however, there wasn't much to ponder over anyhow. The room I was in was bleak, derived of all life or color. A single chair was placed off center the rest of the room, and the only sight to be seen on the plaster walls were the tiny embedded cracks. For the carpets sake, the people who designed this mind numbing abode could _at least _have made it a nicer shade of yellow, not the dirty not-quite-off-white that was planted under my feet. Speaking of my feet, I finally took notice of the chill running between my shoeless toes.

A current of air pushed out my mouth, and as my bottom lip protruded slightly outward the warmth of my breath tickled my nose. My very demeanor was the epitome of annoyance.

Of course at this point it would be wise to open the door and depart, and "I would if I could but I can't so I won't", as the saying goes. Despite the rooms over all normal yet bland appearance, it seemed to be lacking one VERY important detail: a way out.

Unfortunately for me there was no door.

I felt around for some sort of opening, assuming that it was hidden or disguised. My hands hovered over the carpet hairs, their coarse bristles softly scraping my palms, and whenever I came near a wall I dug my nails deep to pull at something that wasn't there. I wasn't yet panicked at my situation, and each time I found nothing I calmly exhaled and simply tried again. I wouldn't give up hope just yet. Besides, the only way I could have come here was through some sort of door, and logic would argue that would be the way out.

But what if that wasn't the case? What if, by some unreasonable chance, I hadn't come through an entrance of some kind? _Though that would be silly! It's not possible and I should kick myself for thinking so irrationally, _I scold, mentally slapping myself for responding to my dilemma with such absurdity –my fingers pinch the skin on my forearm to elaborate my point.

However, the thought still gnawed at my mind. Minutes later I began to pace, and as my body grew restless, I started parting rows in my hair with one hand and biting my knuckles with the other. I was now starting to feel the fear sinking beneath my skin, causing goose bumps to well up as a result. It was all strange to me, since I wasn't the kind of person to panic, but right now reason seemed to have been thrown on the ground and stomped on by a fictitious reality, and I wasn't very happy about it.

My legs felt the fatigue now from my fidgeting, and at first I was going to sit against the wall to rest. When I began to turn though, I caught the sight of a patiently still chair in the corner of my eye. It looked comfortable enough, though far from spectacular. It was metal, like the kind you'd find in an office, with a gray plastic cushion pasted onto its seat. Clearly it wouldn't serve to be as plush as an arm chair or loveseat, but I was willing to work with what I was given.

I swiftly toss myself onto the seat and sigh as I sink against its metallic backing. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I'd felt some kind of domestic comfort, and I the only thing I could do was savor the few blissful moments I had with my new inanimate friend…

Sadly, I say few because as soon as I was starting to get settled, my foot abruptly knocked into something hard on the floor.

My eyes roll down in my sockets to see what the problem was now. I was aggravated, and wasn't very keen on anymore 'surprises' on this strange morning, but being the calm and collected soul I was, I cooperated with what fate had in store for me and went to pick up the object. To my astonishment, my hands landed to retrieve a clip board with a piece of paper secured to its front, and a pen tied with string onto the metal clip. Three very odd questions were typed in black font on the paper.

**Hello,**

**What is your name? _**

**Are you a boy or a girl? _**

**What is the name of your rival? _**

The rest of the sheet was left blank, the white gap swallowing up the rest of the document.

I stare with an equally empty expression as the paper rested upon my lap. This whole thing was just way too sketchy for me to feel _okay _with, and I wasn't sure that this questionnaire had even been present when I first observed the room. In fact, it was though it had just appeared out of thin air like I had, and that was enough to put up the caution signs in my mind.

Then again, it wasn't like I had any other options either.

I fill out the form:

**What is your name? ****Danny_**

**Are you a boy or a girl? ****Girl_**

**What is the name of your rival? ****Margret_**

And the deed was done.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, how about it? Good not so good... It's okay you can admit it, it was weird haha! **

**If you do however like this quirky and yet strange story so far don't hesitate to fave, follow, and especially *drum roll* COMMENT! I love comments they make me happy :)))) **


End file.
